night walker youkai
by kyoukihinotomori-luvs-inuyasha
Summary: inuyashaX nightwalker character switch! you'll have to read it to find out what happens! plz go easily on me it is my first fanfic and don't forget to RR! thankies!


heyall! here we go with a inuyasha meets nightwalker fanfic...hope u like it!  
  
-kyouki  
  
prolouge  
the fateful decision  
  
its the year 2003 in tokyo, japan. in the office of the vampire detective inuyasha (a/n: don't worry he still looks the same except he has longer teeth and his sword is made out of his own blood) we see sango talking to inuyasha about a case and kagome making tea for them all while talking to a pixie named guni (a/n: i couldn't change guni!!)  
  
chapter1  
the fateful decision  
  
inuyasha was relaxing in his office while kagome made guni help her clean up. guni of course protested at this,  
  
"why do i have to help a annoying brat like you?"  
  
"because i said so and inuyasha said that i could make you help me if i needed your help" said kagome as she glared  
at the pissed off pixie.  
"damn it inuyasha! why do you give her power ov-" all of a sudden sango bolted into the door startling everybody.  
  
" inuyasha we have a big problem." she said breathing heavily.  
" what is it?" he asked as he took notice of how her blood was running wildly through her body.  
" a young lady named rin has been captured by the nos..."  
"why?"  
"her unborn baby is a cross breed between a nightbreed and a human"  
" what?!" he asked sharply in a voice that mad kagome gasp.  
"she loved a nightbreed that had captured and taken over her husbands acoma stated body"  
"lets go and stop them" he said.  
"right." inuyasha stopped in front of kagome. he turned and looked deeply into her big sapphire eyes.  
"wait until i come back ok?" kagome nodded and he walked out the door and shut it. kagome sighed and ploped onto the couch and waited.  
  
somewhere out side the window sesshomaru inuyasha's creator(iknow i am weird but where was he going to come in?) watched and said in a hush voice "your as big of a fool as ever my son"he laughed and dissappeared.(yes inuyasha is shesshomaru's "son")  
  
sango caught up with them in no time with inuyasha. the captian got out of the car and started to yell at them. all of a sudden they were held there by a group of men. one of the men found guni and captured her to. "no guni!" shouted inuyasha. inuyasha looked over to the car that contained the woman rin.  
  
"no let me go! what did my baby do to deserve this?" she cried as she struggled to get out of the car. inuyasha saw a man pushing to get her in the car and a man inside the car pulling her inside the car.  
"no! let her go! she 's innocent! " he punched the lights out of the men that were holding him then moved foward towards rin and the two men. rin was struggling to get away when the man trying to push her in drew his gun and pointed it at the running detective. inuyasha saw the gun and his eyes turned into cat like eyes and he bit his finger and his blood sword came out. he cut off the mans hand and let go of his sword which dissappeared then he socked the other man and grabbed rin. he ran the jumped then started running up the side of the building until he dissappeared in to the night.  
  
meanwhile at the office...... 'where is he? he should of been back by now.' kagome thought....  
  
she looked towards the door and saw a figure that looked just like inuyasha. 'he's back!' she thought as she ran to the door. when she opened it to welcome him back she found nothing. but behind her was sesshomaru. when she turned around he grabbed he and drugged her to where she couldn't make a noise and headed towards the church inuyasha was heading to.  
  
back to inuyasha......  
  
"please don't worry miss rin i won't hurt you i am here to help you, my name is detective inuyasha" he said trying to assure her he had no intentions of hurting her.  
  
"thank you mr inuyasha.."rin replyed meekly then fainted because of what happened.  
  
when inuyasha made it to the church he set her down and started to cry. "what have i done? i hurt a innocent human! DAMN IT!!" he yelled.. (a/n o.O tisk tisk inuyasha...u cussed ooooo!! i'm, telling grandma kaede!! *runs to kaede's hu with inuyasha in tow* ^^)  
  
all of a sudden a organ was playing and inuyasha look at the organ to find sesshomaru playing it. sesshomaru stopped and got up. inuyasha looked to where he was going. all of a sudden his mouth dropped. upon the altar was kagome naked sleeping.  
  
"no kagome..." said inuyasha with horror written on his face. "come here inuyasha and touch your beloved one last time tonight..." said sesshomaru as he stroked kagome's hair. inuyasha walked up and looked at her. he reached his hand out towards her face when he saw why sesshomaru said 'for the last time' right in between her breast was a huge cut that was starting to bleed alot. "kagome...YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled inuyasha.  
  
rin's eyes fluttered as she woke up....she looked over to where all the yelling was comeing from. that was when she saw the girl.  
  
"come back with me to transilvainia and we will be together always..." said sesshomaru. "transilvainia?" asked inuyasha to him self. he had a flash back to when they were in transilvainia. "come...." sesshomaru said with lust on his voice,"come inuyasha.." sesshomaru's eyes turned red putting inuyasha under a trance. inuyasha started to reach for him hand when he was pulled out of the trance by a womans voice calling out to him.  
  
"mr inuyasha!! don't go to him help me, my baby and the young girl!!! please!" shouted rin. "what the?" said inuyasha shaking his head. sesshomaru jumped up and threw a attack at rin, "don't interfer wench!" "ahhh!" screamed rin as she doged the attack but it knocked her out. "no! ms rin!" shouted inuyasha,"damn you!!" sesshomaru laughed then dissappeared when inuyasha threw his blood sword at him. "that is fine my love i will come for you later after your beloved dies" said sesshomaru's voice.  
  
all of a sudden guni appeared and flew over towards kagome. "k..k..kagome...n..no...pl...please don't d..d..die.." stammard guni with tears running down her cheeks. inuyasha went over to kagome and picked her up and started to cry. kagome's eyes fluttered open, "mr inuyasha.." she said weakly. "yes kagome?" answered inuyasha with a tear rolling down his cheek. kagome laughed softly "please don't cry it so not you..." inuyasha laughed. "mr inuyasha drink my blood please.." "but i can't do that to you...do you want to be like me? having to walk all eternity in the shadows never to see the sun again?" asked inuyasha. "oh inuyasha" whispered guni. "please, i beg you..."whispered kagome "alright" inuyasha's eyes changed and he kissed kagome drinking the blood that was coming from her mouth. a tear ran down his cheek as he drank her blood. when it was complete he pulled away and kagome"s eyes changed to blue vampire eyes and she whispered"thank you.." with those two word he pulled her close and cried. (a/n: fluffyness!!!!! aww!!!) end of the 1st night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- so how was it? its my first one so plz go easy on meh! well plz review! there will be a night 2 (i think! ^^")so c ya l8er!  
-kyouki 


End file.
